OBLIGACIONES
by sweetHyuuga
Summary: Ese "pero" la devasto no podía creer que una simple palabra destruyera su mundo. En ese momento lo comprendió, amaba a Neji Hyuuga, lastima que fuera tarde para decirlo.


DESPUES DE UN LARGO TIEMPO DE NO PUBLICAR NADA LES TRAIGO AQUÍ UN FIC QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE:

DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL:

-FLORDEZERESO

-MARIIEHYUGA

-STAR FLOWERS

- A LOS QUE ME HAN AGREGADO EN SU AUTOR FAVORITO O EN ALERTA.

-Y A TODOS Y CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO UN COMENTARIO SE LOS AGRADEZCO Y ESPERO LLENAR SUS EXPECTATIVAS

ADVERTENCIAS

-NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

-NO QUIERO HERIR SUSCEPTIBILIDADES ASÍ QUE EL QUE NO LE GUSTE EL NEJIHINA QUE NO LO LEA.

-PUEDE QUE LOS PERSONAJES TENGAN OCC.

* * *

.............

Exhalo un poco de aire y lo devolvió sus manos temblaban sosteniendo el té, tanto que por poco lo derrama; estaba tan frustrada y sofocada por todas las obligaciones que le imponía la familia pero lo que sucedió aquella tarde fue la gota que derramo el vaso ya no podía luchar más.

_Flash back_

_Estaba en la oficina del líder del clan más prominente de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, estaba frente a Hiashi Hyuuga su padre, le sudaban las manos él siempre la ponía nerviosa y sinceramente no sabia cual era el motivo del súbito llamado que le hizo _

_-hija, ¿como te encuentras?-la pregunta usual utilizada como preámbulo de alguna reprimenda o advertencia_

_-bien padre- respondió pausadamente tratando de controlar su nerviosismo_

_-Hinata, no quiero dilatar más la situación supongo que no sabes el tema que discutiremos- la Hyuuga negó y Hiashi continuo- hace más de un año de tu unión en matrimonio con Neji y aun no han brindado un heredero al clan- la peliazul palideció no le gustaba pensar en eso, como le iba dar un heredero al clan si su esposo no la tocaba ni por error, intento mantener la compostura- es por eso que deberás visitar mañana a un doctora del clan ella te hará los exámenes que requieres para saber cual es la razón de tu infertilidad- y así finalizo la conversación._

_End flash back_

Estaba cansada de intentar acercarse e insinuársele a su esposo, de que él no le respondiera y simplemente se alejara, que dirían ahora cuando se enterasen "pobre Hinata ni siquiera es capaz de mantener el entusiasmo de su esposo" eso acabaría con la poca dignidad y autoestima que tenia. Y lo más probable era que en cuanto llegara su esposo empezarían a discutir sobre el tema y más tardo ella en pensarlo que Neji Hyuuga en abrir la puerta y entrar en la casa

-hola- dijo él frío y distante mientras se disponía a ir a su habitación.

-esta tarde hable con mi padre, dice que debo acudir a un medico para saber porque no quedo embarazada-hablo Hinata sin siquiera saludar.

-¿que estas insinuando?- paro en seco el Hyuuga aunque ya sabia para donde iba el asunto.

-Nada solo te informo que todo el mundo sabrá que soy virgen y que el genio del clan no le ha podido cumplir a su esposa, no te preocupa eso- expreso sarcásticamente.

-Ja, "virgen" piensas que yo me voy a creer esa, después de que estuviste saliendo con Naruto antes de que te obligaran a casarte conmigo- él no creía que ella fuera tan pura como decía no después de que se entero que salía con él Shinobi que tanto amo.

-no me saques esa excusa- lo reto- sabes que los problemas de disfunción eréctil se arreglan con una pastillita azul- y esa indirecta fue lo que saco de casillas al genio tomo de la muñeca a la Hyuuga la levanto de la mesa, la llevo bruscamente a la alcoba matrimonial- que nunca había sido utilizada- y la lanzo con fuerza a la cama.

-esta bien si esto es lo que quieres, pero luego no quiero oírte quejar- al escucharlo Hinata sintió el miedo recorrer por su cuerpo y ganas de llorar pero ahora no podía decirle a su primo que dejaran las cosas así, no después de haberlo provocado.

.................

El agua caliente caía por su cuerpo, parecía que limpiaba su sudor, la sangre entre los muslos mezclada con semen, el agua se llevaba su inocencia, aunque se sentía bien recordando la cara de su primo al darse cuenta que ella en realidad si era virgen pues se veía en esta remordimiento, sin duda lo que hicieron fue doloroso- para ambos- carente de cuidado y de amor pero admitía que se quito un gran peso de encima; primero descubrió que su primo nunca ha tenido problemas para estar con mujeres y segundo ella por lo menos provocaba algo más en él que simple aversión.

Estaba tan sumergida en la ducha que se daba que no noto la presencia de su primo que la observaba desde hacia un buen tiempo, el cuerpo de su prima era el más hermoso que ha visto y tenia que hacerse siempre el de la vista gorda cada vez que ella se le insinuaba, lo que paso en la noche no fue la mejor manera de empezar había sido muy brusco y fue demasiado tarde cuando quiso resarcir lo que hizo, él era muy escéptico y no se guiaba de lo que decían los demás por eso no le creyó a su prima cuando le dijo que era virgen pero- y siempre había un pero- no la volvería a tocar y no importaba lo que expresara ella o los demás no quería esa sensación que tuvo con ella, sintió que la estaba violando es decir se consideró un violador en conclusión y redundando en el tema ella lo hizo creer un violador, concepto que no le agradaba porque él no necesitaba obligar a ninguna mujer a estar a su lado.

-tienes dos opciones; uno rogarle a los dioses que quedes embarazada con lo que paso anoche o dos buscar un amante que te preñe porque yo no pienso volver a tocarte- si saber que su primo estaba viéndola la sorprendió escuchar lo que le dijo la dejo sin habla. Al verlo caminar a la puerta reacciono y le grito.

-es que te produzco tanto asco que ni siquiera me quieres para tener sexo- eso era muy directo incluso para Hinata se estaba rebajando a ser un juguete sexual solo para ser tomada en cuenta por su primo.

-no es asco, solo no quiero sentir como si te violara cada vez que estemos juntos- expreso Neji

-desde cuando me tomas en cuenta, porque mi opinión nunca ha sido de relevancia ni para la aldea, ni para el clan, ni para mi padre- grito ella con ganas de llorar.

-me das a entender que dejaras que yo haga con tu cuerpo lo que se me de la gana, las veces que quiera y como quiera- propuso Neji

-si, haz lo que quieras -expresó pero al ver que su primo salía y hacia caso omiso a lo que ella dijo quedo destrozada porque ni siquiera ofreciéndosele descaradamente y rebajándose a ser una muñeca humana esclava de sus caprichos él la quería cerca.

* * *

Termino de ducharse con toda calma debió de tardar mucho porque al salir tenia los dedos arrugados como de viejita y los ojos rojos- aunque eso se podría deber a que lloro y mucho- se seco el cuerpo lentamente y se envolvió en una toalla, normalmente siempre llevaba su ropa al baño y se cambiaba allí mismo pero ese día lo había olvidado además ya no tenia nada que ocultar. Salio del baño y fue a su habitación, desde que se casaron vivían en este apartamento era espacioso con tres habitaciones su padre se los regalo con la idea de que una habitación fuera matrimonial, otra un estudio y por ultimo una habitación para el próximo heredero que hasta estaba amueblada con una cuna y juguetes, como Neji no quería saber nada referente a niños y menos si eran de él se instalo en el estudio y aunque ella podría dormir en la habitación matrimonial no lo hacia así que se instalo en la habitación que quedaba, Al llegar fue al armario y empezó a buscar su ropa pero sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

-¿todavía esta en pie la propuesta?- escucho la voz de su primo detrás de ella justo en el oído, ella solo asintió rápidamente- ¿estas segura que podré hacer lo que quiera?-la Hyuuga volvió a asentir- cierra los ojos- ordeno Neji y ella cumplió de inmediato.

Él le cubrió los ojos con un paño de seda y la guío a la habitación principal, a Hinata la invadió de nuevo el miedo pero no hizo ni pregunto nada pues ese era el compromiso, al llegar ella percibió un olor a incienso y eucalipto no muy fuerte sino suave y tenue como para tranquilizar, estaba descalza podía sentir algo suave en la planta de los pies.

-no son carbones ardiendo, son pétalos de rosas- le dijo divertido Neji al ver los gestos de Hinata intentando saber que era aquello, se detuvieron por orden de él-¿te puedo besar?- pregunto el Hyuuga, ella asintió e inmediatamente percibió los labios de su primo lento y suave pero apasionado después de un rato en el que se estaban quedando sin aliento Neji se separo y pregunto-¿te puedo desnudar?-esa palabras llenaron a la Hyuuga de electricidad y de nuevo asintió, el genio le quito esa pequeña toalla-¿te puedo tocar?-pregunto y de nuevo recibió una afirmativa, la beso con suavidad y empezó a deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de ella cuando llego a los senos los dibujo con paciencia, apretó uno muy suavemente y Hinata sintió punzadas de placer en su vientre mientras se intensificaba el beso-¿puedo besar tu cuerpo?-pregunto el genio al cortar bruscamente el beso y esta pregunta si descontrolo a Hinata que aunque aun tenia los ojos vendados busco los labios de su primo mientras asentía una y otra vez.

Él genio guiaba a su esposa al lecho nupcial, la ubico en la cama y se sitúo encima de ella tarea que se le complico porque ella no dejaba de besarlo parecía que la pasión se apodero de ella y no quería hacerlo con calma, el genio corto el beso y bajo lentamente por su cuello, descendió de nuevo esta vez beso las senos suavemente pero Hinata enloqueció cuando tomo un pezón con su boca y lo mordió suavemente.

-quítate la ropa- de un momento a otro Hinata se quito la venda de los ojos e intento sacarle la camisa a su esposo y emprendió a cooperar más en la causa.

* * *

Un largo rato después, los dos estaban en la cama desnudos y hablando amenamente, cuando tocaron el tema de la que paso hacia unos momentos Hinata se puso de todos los colores al escuchar las conclusiones de Neji.

-no sabia que fueras tan impaciente, rompiste tu promesa no me dejaste hacer todo lo que quería- era la primera conversación agradable en meses definitivamente el sexo hacia maravillas.

-bueno te prometo que la próxima vez seré más paciente- expreso avergonzada Hinata.

-Con la próxima vez te refieres a ya- dijo Neji con malicia mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

-Por mi no hay problema, pero tu si tendrás la energía- él sabia que se refería al comentario de anoche y estaba un poco humillado pero ella lo pagaría.

-No me subestimes-la tocaba de una manera que la dejaba sin poder articular palabra.

-Creo que… tengo que… arreglarme para…. Ir a … la cita…-intentaba decir algo coherente pero no podía

-Prefieres que te vea desnuda una doctora que yo- y el genio comenzaba su pequeña venganza, le beso el cuello, bajo por sus senos y la acaricio de una manera que la enloqueció

-Bueno, pero tu hablas con mi padre y le dices porque no fui- expreso mientras animaba a su primo con gestos para que continuara.

* * *

Las cosas iban bastante bien entre ellos se podría decir que hablaron más en un mes en conversaciones pos-sexo que en todo el año que estuvieron casados, lo estaba conociendo más y veía en él un hombre maravilloso, su padre hizo una buena elección al desposarla con él. Neji era un hombre fascinante con varias facetas todos conocían al Neji inteligente y fuerte pero ella sabia de su faceta de amante apasionado-en la cama y a veces también en el baño- la del esposo preocupado y a veces pero muy contadas la del joven juguetón. Aquel "día increíble después de esa noche fatal" como a ella le gustaba denominar pasaron muchas cosas entre ellas que su esposo se disculpo por la espantosa noche que le hizo pasar y le hizo ver que para él era muy importante su opinión y pensamiento frente a todo, luego de eso llego de visita Hiashi y los encontró en fachas no muy recomendables para la salud mental de un padre; después de que su esposo hablara con él las cosas terminaron de componerse no tendría esa espantosa visita a la doctora y su padre no se seguiría inmiscuyendo en su vida la excusa dada por Neji era que en todo este año se cuidaron para evitar tener hijos-cosa que no iba muy lejos de la realidad pues utilizaron el método de la abstinencia-, que Hinata era perfectamente fértil y ellos le brindarían un heredero a la familia a su debido tiempo.

La heredera del clan Hyuuga tomaba tranquilamente un agradable té verde, ese olor le recordaba a su esposo-pues era su té favorito- que había partido a una misión, con TenTen y eso la ponía un poco celosa, bueno un poco no, mucho desde que Neji le confeso que su primera vez fue con TenTen eso no le calo muy bien pero podía confiar en su esposo ¿verdad? Bueno eso tampoco lo sabia y es que también se había enterado que Neji tuvo muchas experiencias sexuales tal vez en alguna misión aburrido de estar siempre con ella que era tan sosa encontrara otra Kunoichi más audaz y eso la quemaba sentía una horrible obsesión por complacer a su primo por hacer que él permaneciera a su lado y eso no era bueno o sano.

-oye creí que te estarías arreglando para la ceremonia de matrimonio de Naruto y Sakura-

Esa voz la hizo sacar de sus cavilaciones-Neji- Hinata se levanto rápidamente y fue a abrazarlo el genio correspondió el abrazo- no iba a ir-

-¿Por que? Porque es la boda de Naruto- ella frunció el ceño no le gustaba ese tono eso significaba que él aun no creía que ella ya no amaba a Naruto eso debían de aclararlo

-no, no iba a ir por el hecho de que todos irán con su pareja y la mía estaba en una misión- dijo con tono fuerte corrigiendo la grave suposición de su esposo

-bueno ahora que esta tu pareja presente ¿iras a la boda? –pregunto calmando las cosas la verdad se le paso la mano con el comentario anterior.

-Si- dijo ella abrazando y dando un beso algo apasionado que se estaba caldeando pero de repente se separo-voy a bañarme- dejando al pobre Neji con las ganas de continuar.

..................

No podía creer que las mujeres tardaran tanto en arreglarse solo era un boda casual nada elegante pues Naruto y Sakura no querían algo muy escandaloso una pequeña ceremonia y una recepción nada más, no era como la boda de ellos que fue la más costosa que tuvo la aldea en los últimos años, muy tradicional y formal-en otras palabras aburrida- entonces no entendía porque su esposa demoraba más de tres horas en ponerse un vestido y maquillarse un poco si ella ya era bonita de por si y cuando la vio salir lo comprendió -él y su amiguito de ahí abajo que se animo- su esposa era la mujer más hermosa de la aldea pero eso no justificaba que saliera así.

La Hyuuga llevaba un vestido negro con tirantes delgados que dejaban un escote significativo, llegaba a mitad de sus muslos dejando ver sus bonitas piernas su cabello tenia una cola alta y su maquillaje era impecable, ella estaba muy emocionada era la primera vez que salía oficialmente con su marido a pesar de llevar un año casados así que decidió dar su mejor esfuerzo para verse hermosa y que su primo estuviera orgulloso de ella, por eso había tardado tanto.

-¿Como me veo?- pregunto emocionada

-Bien-expreso su primo controlando a su amiguito- pero no saldrás así, ni esta noche ni nunca

-¿Por qué?, no te gusta como me veo ¿verdad?- dijo desanimada y cabizbaja.

-No me malinterpretes te ves espectacular quizá demasiado-trato de explicarse

-Si no te gusta como me veo dímelo no me mientas para hacerme sentir mejor – estaba aguantando para no llorar y así no arruinar su maquillaje.

-Estas preciosa, ese es el problema que todo los hombres te verán, querrán estar contigo y sé que eres demasiado buena para ser descortés con ellos entonces seré yo él que empiece a armar escenas donde no las hay y terminaremos discutiendo-termino de exponer sus argumentos y Hinata le dio la razón una discusión entre ellos no era para nada agradable.

-bueno si quieres que me cambie lo haré- accedió a cambiarse

-Espera, no tardaras mucho verdad?-tenia que aclarar su duda

-No lo sé, debo escoger el vestido, peinarme y maquillarme-enumero Hinata

-Pero ya estas peinada y maquillada-argumento el genio

-Pero el maquillaje y peinado es de acuerdo al vestido-si iba a cambiarse también se cambiaria el peinado y el maquillaje en eso no había discusión

-no creo que el tiempo de para tanto, mejor vámonos- dijo resignado y frustrado

-no tardare-dijo ella

-sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde a los compromisos que tengo- expreso de una manera seca mientras tomaba la muñeca de su prima y se encaminaba a la puerta.

El camino al lugar donde iban se hizo largo y tedioso para Hinata, su esposo iba callado y seco, aunque estaban tomados de la mano su agarre era flojo y sin fuerza como si no quisiera llevarla esa sensación de alejamiento le dolía mucho lo quería a su lado diciéndole cosas bonitas después de una tarde juntos en la cama, ella quería complacerlo, pero ahora parecía que hacia todo lo contrario, lo único que anhelaba era estar siempre bien con él. Tomo aire y se preparo para lo larga que seria la noche, al llegar comprobó que era verdad lo que pensaba la ceremonia se le hizo eterna y cada vez que intentaba hablar con su esposo este le respondía con monosílabos; en la recepción se sentaron en una mesa apartados de la multitud y justo cuando entablaron una conversación, el antiguo equipo genin de Hinata llego para saludarla y hablar con ella, lo bueno era que Lee y TenTen también llegaron a conversar con su esposo pero Lee se retiro casi de inmediato, no se debía alarmar pues solo estaban hablando así que se concentro en la conversación con sus amigos.

Luego de un rato de amena conversación con sus amigos dirigió su mirada al lugar donde estaba su esposo y se sorprendió al notar que él y su compañera de equipo no estaban, se obligo a tranquilizarse y siguió hablando unos minutos con sus amigos pero no lo soporto dejo atrás toda la cortesía que la caracterizaba y dejo a sus compañeros para ir a buscar al Hyuuga solo esperaba encontrarlo con toda la ropa puesta. Lo busco en el lobby del salón pero no estaba ahí así que siguió buscando, en los baños y nada, hasta que salio del salón donde se ofrecía la recepción y lo diviso afuera- y para su tranquilidad tenia los pantalones bien puestos- se acerco para preguntarle.

-Neji ¿Qué haces acá afuera?-

-me despido de Lee y TenTen, deben ir mañana a una misión así que solo vinieron a felicitar a Sakura y a Naruto- explico el genio.

Hinata se sentía mal por haber dudado de su primo pero no podía evitarlo, la brisa pasó y la hizo estremecer del frío, su primo al notarlo la tomo de los hombros y la calentó subiendo y bajando suave lentamente su manos por sus brazos mientras la guiaba de nuevo al salón. Hinata se detuvo.

-Neji, mejor nos vamos-propuso mientras caminaban por un pasillo.

-¿Por qué?-se le hacia extraño ella estaba muy emocionada.

-Es que no quiero que estés disgustado conmigo-explico la Hyuuga

-No estoy disgustado- de seguro ella estaba malinterpretando algo.

-Entonces ¿por que no me has hablado en toda la noche?-pregunto.

-Bueno estaba pendiente de quien te veía de una forma no muy adecuada para ponerlo en mi lista negra- esa respuesta la sorprendió

-No sabia que eras celoso-dijo algo risueña.

-No celoso, creo que se definiría posesivo-explico el Hyuuga.

-¿Posesivo?, nunca habías demostrado esa faceta-ahí Hinata lo entendió él también tenia un sentimiento sino parecido por los menos similar al de ella lo que no sabia era si ese sentimiento se podría llamar amor.

-Si la demuestro- la acorralo en la pared-cuando te toco las piernas- alzo una de las piernas de ella y acaricio-cuando te beso los senos-comenzó a besar suavemente la naciente de su busto-cuando beso tu cuello-y mordió delicadamente su cuello para luego subir y posicionarse en su oreja derecha-** lo hago porque me perteneces**- termino de decir para luego besarla salvajemente, Hinata se encontraba en un estado de éxtasis en el que solo existían ella y su esposo-**eres mía**-dijo para seguir besándola; su primo se estaba animando ahí abajo y debía calmar las cosas pero cuando iba a hablar su esposo la detuvo y la llevo a los baños- sabes siempre me he preguntado que es tener sexo salvaje mientras todos están afuera-dijo mientras la volteaba haciendo que la espalda de ella chocara con su pecho y que el trasero de ella sintiera el montículo que tenia su esposo entre los pantalones. Estaba tan distraída que no vio una mano que se acercaba peligrosamente a sus bragas y no pudo detenerla cuando ya estaba adentro.

-Kami-sama- casi grito Hinata cuando lo sintió, se removió tanto que despertó más el estado del genio y eso la hacia excitarse más, no sabia que su primo la podía llevar al borde de un orgasmo solo con una mano.

-¿quieres que continúe?- ¡que! Como se atrevía siquiera a preguntar; por supuesto que quería que continuara pero como no tenia fuerza ni para responderle solo asintió, él acelero y se interno aun más, mientras que mordía y chupaba su cuello acción que amorato su blanca piel, ella iba a desfallecer cuando creía que no podría más su primo la volteo de nuevo, como Hinata ya sabia lo que seguía puso sus manos en el botón del pantalón y lo desabotono con rapidez al igual que con la cremallera.

Neji la beso mientras subía un poco el vestido y le bajaba las bragas acorralandola contra la pared, ella era la única mujer que lo podía descontrolar, la única que deseaba y a la única que podía llamar verdaderamente suya. Entro en ella un poco desesperado tratando de controlarse para no hacerle daño pero ella no ayudaba porque se movía de una manera que lo sacaba de si. Hinata estaba desesperada quería sentirlo más y más, cuando él le levanto una pierna y la enrollo en su cintura obtuvo lo que pretendía y no paso mucho tiempo para llegar al orgasmo.

-**Eres mía**-dijo Neji al llegar a su clímax, Hinata solo asentía aceptando esa frase y buscando sus labios.

.........

Ya más calmados decidieron arreglarse y salir de nuevo a la recepción pero el Hyuuga tenía ganas de avergonzar un poco a su esposa y antes de que ella pudiera recoger su ropa interior lo hizo él.

-Oye no sabia que te gustara ponerte este tipo de lencería- dijo viendo unas pequeñísimas bragas negras con encaje.

-Dámela- dijo ella queriéndolas alcanzar pero su primo parecía no ceder- es que eran las únicas que no se veían con el vestido.

-Me gusta como te quedan-dijo besándola mientras la devolvía- vamos- la espero a que su prima se retocara y salieron teniendo cuidado de que nadie los viera.

* * *

Estaba en la cama sosteniendo un papel un tanto arrugado, cada vez que pensaba que era un sueño se pellizcaba y miraba el resultado. Embarazada y con tres meses de gestación, aun no entendía porque se sorprendía si hace más de dos meses sabia el resultado pero lo le preocupaba otra cosa, **su esposo no sabia que estaba embarazada**, él le había dicho que se cuidaran así que ella empezó a planificar con pastillas anticonceptivas era muy puntual en los horarios y nunca se le olvidaba tomarlas, todo iba bien hasta que se dio cuenta que tenia un retrazo y para despejarse de dudas se hizo la prueba, el problema radicaba en que por esos días Sakura se fue a su luna de miel eso significaba que tardarían más de lo usual en darle los resultados-ya que Hinata no confiaba en otra doctora- entonces para no estresar a su primo decidió no decirle sobre la prueba y cuando le dieron los resultados fue el miedo lo que le impidió decirle la verdad. Pensándolo bien la única vez que no se cuidaron fue esa noche horrible que estuvieron juntos por primera vez _–"padre escogiste muy bien a tu yerno porque tiene muy buena puntería"- _ella hacia esas bromas mentalmente para no pensar en como decirle a su esposo que seria padre, dentro de poco él le diría que estaba gorda o notaria sus nauseas o mareos era muy perspicaz lo deduciría rápido

-hola- escucho a su primo, apresuro a guardar el papel en un libro de autosuperación sabia que Neji no lo tocaría ni porque le pagaran pensaba que lo que dicen esos libros es pura lógica disfrazada de palabras bonitas. Guardo el libro en el nochero y salio para verlo.

-¡hola!- dijo emocionada mientras se le lanzaba encima, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas y él tomaba su trasero para sostenerla mejor, compartiendo un beso apasionado y húmedo fueron directamente a su alcoba matrimonial y allí disfrutaron de la sensación de amarse. Después de un largo rato Hinata estaba preparada para decirlo.

-Neji-el genio que besaba delicadamente su pecho e iba descendiendo murmuro un "hpm"-debo decirte algo-no tenia tiempo de pensar en otra cosa tomo aire y lo soltó-estoy embarazada- él solo la miro y siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a su vientre.

-ya lo sabia- beso con ternura el vientre- verdad, bebé-parecía hablarle su vientre pero Hinata quedo conmocionada por la acción y la noticia

-¿Qué? ¿Como lo supiste?-interrogo, todo este tiempo se torturo por nada.

-bueno; por los días que se caso Naruto cuando llegue de la misión tus pechos definitivamente estaban más grandes, por esos dias era tu periodo y como no te llego saque conclusiones, además a aumentado tu apetito sexual.

-no puedo creer que conozcas más mi cuerpo que yo misma- dijo colorada por el comentario del apetito sexual.

-bueno soy muy observador y noto las diferencias en tu cuerpo- continuo besando el vientre subio y la beso.

-¿Qué opinas?- cuestiono temerosa.

-bueno, no te digo que estoy preparado porque la verdad no, sabes lo que pienso de los niños pero sé que lo voy amar; porque lo quiero desde ya, porque es tuyo y mío- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

* * *

Definitivamente las cosas marchaban bien, se libero de una gran carga al decir que estaba embarazada, su esposo le cumplía todos las antojos incluso los más extraños, su padre tiro la casa por la ventana al hacer una fiesta para que toda la aldea supiera que pronto seria abuelo y definitivamente no podía salir porque cuando lo hacia una multitud se le acercaba a preguntarle como estaba ella y el bebé. Todo iba bien extrañamente bien tanto que la asustaba.

Neji se había marchado a una misión de alto rango hacia más o menos una semana, misión un tanto delicada o por lo menos eso dedujo porque para que sus compañeros en la misión fueran Naruto, Kakashi y Yamato debía ser porque era peligroso.

Un llamado a la puerta, Hinata bajo del fuego una tetera para evitar que el agua se calentara demasiado y amargara el té. Fue a abrir pero al parece quien llamaba estaba desesperado. Era Ino Yamanaka que parecía estar agitada.

-Hinata…Neji esta en el hospital…. esta muy grave- estas palabras destrozaron a la Hyuuga quien salió corriendo sin importar dejar la puerta abierta o tener los pies sin descalzos o estar embarazada y correr con una larga yukata.

.......

Al llegar al hospital no sabia que hacer, pero vio a Sakura llorando al parecer Naruto también fue herido.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto a la pelirrosa.

-No lo sé- articulo casi llorando-al parecer los emboscaron-

Las chicas vieron salir a Tsunade y Shizune y no tardaron en ir a preguntar como estaban sus esposos.

-Naruto esta delicado y fuera de peligro….. pero Neji ….- ese **pero **la devasto no podía creer que una simple palabra destruyera su mundo en ese momento lo comprendió, amaba a Neji Hyuuga, lastima que fuera tarde para decirlo.

FIN????

DUDAS, INQUIETUDES, AMENAZAS O CUALQUIER OTRA COSA SERAN BIEN RECIBIDAS

**_PORQUE ESTOY MÁS DULCE QUE NUNCA SE DESPIDE SWEETHYUUGA._**


End file.
